


A CONventional Meeting

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Modern day Remnant, convention setting, slight 4th wall break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Yang loves attending pop culture conventions, yet she still feels lonely. That is until she unexpectedly meets a silver-haired fan that she seems to share a lot in common with.





	A CONventional Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about after my good friend Adox tagged me in a post on tumblr (go read their stuff!), https://fanaticalparadox.tumblr.com/post/174412513253/scarlettdanielsen-niggazinmoscow-the-future
> 
> Hopefully that link works lol, if not sorry :P I'd also like to thank SuperSecretAgentQrow for beta reading this for me and adding some awesome bits to it <3 <3 <3 Go read their stuff too!!! <3 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

“So in the show, Blake is voicing that detective episode. So when she’s not looking I tape up a picture of a tuna and I go, ‘Watch out Blake! Something sure seems fishy here!”

 

Even the audience groaned this time. “Get new jokes Yang.”

 

She stuck her tongue out playfully. “Only if you’re buying em Ice Queen.”

 

As much as Yang loved attending conventions and meeting fans, she always had the nagging feeling that no one understood what she was going through. Probably cause no one else on-stage had lost a limb.

 

Yang lost her right arm in a motorcycle crash just before she started working on an animated show known as Rooster Teeth, where she played the blonde pun master Barbara Dunkleman. After her accident, everyone that worked on the show supported her, even pausing the voice recordings for the show until she recovered from the loss of her arm. But truthfully, she never felt that she had fully recovered mentally from the loss. Still, she soldiered on as best she could, doing recordings and attending conventions.

 

So here she was, sitting at a panel, answering questions from fans about the show she acted for. She was having a little fun, but like some stupid writer’s plot device her prosthetic arm had run out of battery life. Prosthetic limb technology had come a long way in the past few years, but they ate energy like nothing else. 

 

At first, she ducked under the panel table to find a power outlet she could hook up to, only to find that all of the sockets were being used for either microphones or chargers. Shit - last thing she wanted was to have a quarter of her limbs just hanging by her side when she was in front of a hundred cameras.

 

Yang leaned over to Jaune, her co-star who played the enigmatic Miles Luna on the show. “Gotta go,” she whispered, nodding at her prosthetic when he made a face. When Jaune nodded she flashed a quick smile at the audience before making a beeline for the exit. Back into the chaos of the public space, she searched high and low around the convention center for a place to recharge her arm. Unfortunately, it seemed everyone was charging their phones right now, a bunch of people staring at their phones play that new Amity Arena game. 

 

Getting increasingly annoyed at the deadweight that was her arm, Yang rounded a corner to find a lone man sitting on the floor, one USB cord plugged into his phone and another into his...legs? He noticed her staring and looked up, giving her a full view of his sexy face and beautiful grey eyes. 

 

_ Damn it Yang, this isn’t the time to flirt around!  _ “Sorry to interrupt you,” she said, shaking her head before she made to turn around.

 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t really doing much,” he replied as he put his phone down. “Did you need something, miss...wait, aren’t you Yang Xiao Long?” he then asked.

 

“Yeah that’s me, just taking the ol’ ARMber Celica out for a spin,” she joked, pointing at the useless prosthetic and taking a seat beside him.

 

He rolled his eyes at the pun but didn’t complain.  _ Hot.  _ “Big fan of the show, not to sound like a creep but you’re a bit of a hero to me,” he admitted to her.

 

“Oh really?” For a second she forgot about her worries and just focused on him and his hypnotic beautiful eyes. Maybe she was the creep...

 

“Yup, I lost my legs some time ago, and I was in a pretty dark place after that. When I heard about your story, you inspired me to pull myself out of the hole I was digging myself into,” he said, pulling out his charging cord and offering it to her. “For Armber Celica.”

 

“Thanks,” she said as she took it and plugged her arm in, the feeling returning to her arm in an instant. 

 

“No worries,” he said earnestly. “I should really be thanking you, you saved me in a big way, so thanks.”

 

“Well uhh, y-you’re welcome.” Why did her chest feel so heavy and light at the same time? “So why are you in this corner, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

 

“Honestly, I came here in hopes to do a fan meet up with you. Buuut I missed out on the tickets for that, so I decided to be emo and hide in a corner and look at memes,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Guess this is better than a fan meet up though,” he added with a small smile.

 

She returned the smile. “I think it is too.” Yang let out a heavy sigh before she spoke again. “It’s hard sometimes, like, I’ll get up on a stage and answer questions. I’ll make jokes and have people laugh along with or at me, and everyone will think it’s all sunshine and rainbows. But most days it isn’t, like, don’t they see that I’m still hurting?” she admitted to him, a complete stranger who she felt oddly comfortable around. 

 

“I get it, people can be there and support you, yet sometimes they just say what they think you want to hear, not what you need to hear,” he agreed. “It takes a real friend to see past the mask you put on and truly help you when you can’t ask for it.”.

 

Just like that, it was as if a weight fell off her shoulders and she could take on the world again. “Exactly.”   
  
_ “Can Miss Xiao Long please return to the green room,” an announcer over the center’s PA system said. _

 

“Guess that’s my cue to leave,” she confessed, privately sad to cut short their conversation.

 

“Guess so,” he replied, also sounding a little disappointed.

 

“Hey, I never got your name,” Yang realized as she stood up.

 

He ran a hand through that smooth silvery hair. “It’s Mercury.”

 

_ Like the god _ , she almost said. “I like it, it suits you,” she breathed as she unplugged the charging cord from her arm. “It was nice to meet you Mercury.”

 

“It was nice to meet you too,” he replied as he too stood up.

 

“Hey, give me your phone for a second,” she said all of a sudden, he gave her a slightly confused look but handed her his phone anyway. She typed something into before handing it back to him. “I bet my number is better than any autograph,” she said, winking at him. 

 

“Can’t argue with that,” he replied with a slight smirk. 

 

By the time she sat back down Yang was all smiles inside and out. After all, it wasn’t every day you found someone who knew exactly what you were going through

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it <3 if you liked it let me know, comments and kudos are massively appreciated and each time I get an email about them I get super excited!!! thx for reading <3


End file.
